1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of safety air bags for vehicles, and more particularly to air bags placed between the body of the vehicle and its bumpers. More particularly, the invention relates to such air bags that can fill the void between extendible bumpers. Any dangerous condition, such as excessive speed, rapidly approaching object in the way of the moving vehicle, or excessive brake pedal action prepares such a bag for an impending impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts to alleviate the damaging and sometimes injurious effects of an impact between two vehicles or a vehicle and an object.
The most commonly known attempt to alleviate such a problem in recent times is the one in which the bumper is provided with a support means which "gives" upon impact. This allows the shock of such an impact to be partially absorbed. Although this type of device has been placed on the market, it is primarily used to keep the vehicle itself from sustaining too much damage during impact.
Other shock absorbing devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,538 (Gulli) attempts to place a flexible air container between a pair of bumper members. In this method, the air container is constantly inflated for use and makes no possible provision for preparing the apparatus for use for an impending impact other than just deflating the bag during such impact.
Another U.S. Patent issued to Lundman, No. 3,346,292, pushes a bumper forward when an impact is suspected by the vehicle operator prior to a possible impact. No air bags are provided in this method to properly absorb such an impact, limiting the cushioning to a minimal amount.
Another apparatus, shown in German Pat. No. 2,309,139 issued to Baya Pena illustrates a piston-type of absorption apparatus. No air bags are used in this method.
Weman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,901, employs a continuous inflated air bag system surround the exterior of the body of a vehicle. No extendible bumpers are employed in his device.
All of the aforementioned devices have not been readily placed on the market because they have proved either too expensive to install, or they have not effectively solved the problem of first preparing the vehicle for impact, and for detecting such impending impact with another vehicle or object when the condition is indicated that would be injurious to the person in the vehicle or extensive damage being caused to the vehicle from such an impact.